Handle It
by Rain .3
Summary: Kira's been having some trouble handling her feelings for her teacher. KIROMMY all the way.


_Remember guys, I'm new at the english thing, so no flames ok? Anyway, I've got some pretty positive reviews on my first one so I decided to go on with this. Please tell me what you think, I feed on reviews o: _

_Here we go again! Kisses \o_

_**By the way, this chapter will be kind of Kira's POV. You'll see.**_

* * *

This wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I mean, _everybody_ had had a crush on their teachers, at least once in their lives. So Kira wasn't the exception. Or so she tried to convince herself. There were some slight differences in her case, but other than that she was a perfectly normal teenager. Ok, so she was a Power Ranger with powers drawn from a mystic rock, which by the way contained the spirit of a pterodactyl and her science teacher, as far as she knew, only worked as a teacher halftime, the rest of it he spent being the greatest Power Ranger ever. She could handle it just perfectly! That alone wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. The _real_ problem was : she had fallen _-hard_- for her mentor/teacher/fellow ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver. Really, how could she _not_? He was exactly what she thought she would never find in a man : he was caring, kind, strong, attentive, funny … she could go on and on until there was no more paper to write on. Those girls in her school were _attracted _to him; she honestly couldn't blame them, the man was drop dead gorgeous, even in his middle thirties.

As she sat quietly in _his_ class, she worked on one song that had been on her mind for days. It was about a girl who tried her best to hide from the world and just keep it quiet, but her 'knight in shining armor' always managed to get her out of those dark moments. She had her head propped in her left hand as the right one held the pen loosely, eventually scratching a word here and there or drawing something that she thought related to the song. Kira kept repeating the verses, soundlessly, trying to figure out the next line. Eventually, she would look up just to see his face, or even try to figure out what was he talking about. She kind of felt bad for not paying attention to his class, but it was impossible : either she wrote her songs or just stared shyly and helplessly to him. The first one _definitely _seemed better at the time, she could stare all the time she wanted at the CyberSpace, when he wasn't paying attention to her. The more she focused on her song, more it looked familiar to her, the story and the characters. She was now biting the cover of her pen, staring the half-written sheet of her notebook. Kira peeked through her bangs and saw Dr. O, as she and the boys called him, mumbling about something of the Mesozoic era. Was it just her or he seemed to glow as he spoke? "_Yeah right, Kira. Now you're definitely loosing it."_ She went back to her music and completely lost track of time.

-Hey, Kira! We're outta here. You coming?- Conner said to her as he packed his stuff in his pack and put it on his back.

-What? Class' already over? - Kira asked, surprised.

-Uh – yeah. About ten minutes ago. - Ethan said, waiting by the door, with his PDA at hand.

-Gee, I'm somewhere else. - she said, closing her notebook and putting it away. The three of them were almost out of the class when Kira heard her name been called.

-Kira? - Tommy said. - Could you stay here a little longer? I need to talk to you. - She seemed taken aback. When she turned around and looked at him, he seemed a little … _anxious? "Jesus Christ! What is with me and these visions today?"_

-Oh, okay. - she then turned to the boys standing on the door. - You guys go ahead. I'll meet you in CyberSpace.

-All right, see you later. Bye Dr. O! - Ethan said as he left the room, followed by Conner. After they left, Kira sat in one of the tables right in front of Tommy's desk and waited. He put away some papers and other stuff in his bag, then finally turned to her. He leaned backwards, supporting his body on the edge of the table. He crossed his arms and looked at her, right in the eye, and just sat there, as if waiting for something.

Kira was lost. _He_ asked her to stay after class because _he_ wanted to talk to her. And now he just sat there and looked at her as if he expected some kind of confession. She frowned a bit and smiled confused.

-What? - she asked, shrugging. Tommy sighed, looking down.

-Kira, what's going on? - he asked, out of the blue.

-What do you mean? I'm fine an--

-You've been awfully distracted these days Kira. Seriously, is there anything you want to tell me? - he sounded really worried. "_Maybe I should tell him. Maybe he even fells the same wa—"_ - We can't afford to be distracted, Kira. Not with Mesogogg's forces around. - "_ – but then again, why on Earth would he feel the same way?" _she thought, bitterly. She forced a smile.

-I'm fine, Doctor O. No need to worry. - she saw the skeptical look in his face – Seriously. - Kira could tell by his expression, no matter how she assured him that she was fine, he just wouldn't buy it. "_Can I blame him? The man is power ranger for God knows how long and here I am trying to fool him, of all people. Way to go, Kira." - _I mean it, Doctor O!

Tommy wasn't entirely convinced, but he knew better than to pressure her. If she thought she could handle it, whatever it was, he wouldn't pry. Besides, he knew very well his teammate, he wouldn't get anything out of her even if he tried his best. So, he would leave it be. _For now._

_-_Ok, if you say so. But please, if anything bothers you, I mean **anything**_** – **_he stressed his point looking intently in her eyes – you can come to me. - He said finally, with a much softer expression. Kira smiled at that. She always she could count on him, no matter what. After all, that was one of the things she cherished the most about him : he would always be there for her, and for anybody that needed his help. She was on her way to the door when she heard him calling her again. - And Kira – she looked back over her shoulder – try to focus on next classes. Our test is next week. - he smiled warmly at her.

-I'll try, Doctor O. That's a promise. -she said, smiling softly as she turned to door and left the classroom.

* * *

-So, what's up with you and Doctor O? - Conner asked with a mouthful of his sandwich, eventually dropping a few crumbs on the table and on Ethan's computer.

-Geez Conner, could you please be more disgusting? - Ethan said, wiping a few crumbs out of his keyboard. Kira frowned a bit at her friends. "_Boys will be boys."_ she smiled softly at that thought.

-Anyway – she said, ignoring the glares between the boys – he just wanted to know if there's anything bothering me.

-Why? Is there? - Ethan asked, looking up from his computer.

-Oh no. He was just, you know, – she waved her hand dismissively – being Doctor O. - Kira said casually as she returned her attention to her guitar, tuning the chords. She seemed pretty carefree, but the truth was desperately wondering if they had believed her story. It was bad enough that Tommy himself suspected about something. She couldn't handle her friends asking questions not even her could answer.

-Oh, ok then. I guess that's just who he is : caring and supportive. - Conner answered, again dropping little pieces of his food all over the table, and this time some on Kira's guitar.

-Eww Conner! - she said, wiping it off repulsively – Didn't your mother teach you about eating with your mouth shut? - she asked ironically.

-Yeah, she tried – he said, hugging her tightly, spilling sandwich all over her lap and guitar – but she failed miserably. - the comment made the friends laugh.

-What's the joke, guys? - a voice came from behind their table. Kira froze as she recognized whom it belonged.

-Hey Doc! We were just talking about you! - Conner said excitedly. - Guess you won't be meeting the Lord anytime soon!

-Heh, you must be right. - the black ranger answered. He took a chair and sat beside Kira, much to her despair. Suddenly, she could smell that scent that was so typical of him. Of all places around the small table he could possibly sit, he had to sit beside her! "_Just great. Way to go, Doc. Go ahead and make my crush even harder to control. But I must warn you, if I end up kissing you senselessly when you least expect, don't blame me mister. That'll be all on you"_ Kira thought nervously. - So, what were you guys talking about?

_-_Uh … - both Ethan and Conner looked up to Kira. She realized they were expecting _her_ to tell him the subject of their conversation, moments ago. "_Yeah, right. 'Cause __**that's**__ gonna happen."_

_-_We were talking about this new song I'm working on. - she said, trying to be cool.

-We were? - Conner whispered to Ethan, looking kind of confused. Kira kicked them under the table. They looked at with a question "_What was that for!?_" written all over their faces. She made an expression that said "_Go along with it!_" - Yeah yeah. She was just telling us about how she can't seem to find the right words to finish it. - Ethan said, kind of hesitantly.

-Oh really? - he asked, apparently really interested. - What is it about?

-Oh, it's-uh, it's about this girl who has this problem with her … mother. - Kira was tempted to tell the truth.

-Hum, seems interesting. Actually, it's a very common topic nowadays. - Tommy said. "_I'm becoming the best liar ever, seriously."_ she thought as she saw her friends and her teacher start a discussion about it. The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon at the establishment talking about other things. Well, three of them at least. Kira barely said two words, after the song incident. She started playing her guitar,quietly, just touching the chords. "_Ok, let's face it : maybe I love him. Should I have hopes about it? I mean, it could work. Sure, there's the age difference,his my teacher and all. But we could make it work..._" She was contemplating her options, the possibilities, her chances. She allowed her eyes to fall on his figure and kept thinking. "_Nah, I'm delusional. He would never see me that way. I'm probably just another kid, another student who made the mistake of falling for him. I guess it's better if I forget it. It's not like he would want to give up anything just to be with me. Yeah girl, you better leave it alone."_ with that in mind, she suddenly stopped playing. She packed her guitar in it's case and got up.

-Guys, I'm gonna hit the road. I have stuff to do at home, and I haven't spoken to my mom in like, years. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow. - that being said, she left the next instant. They stayed there, with confused looks upon their faces.

-What was that all about? - Ethan said, looking towards the direction where Kira had gone.

-Don't ask me, I have no idea. She's been acting weird for a while now. - Conner said, taking another sip of his Coke.

-We'll talk to her later. For now – Ethan looked excitedly at his computer – I have my hands full. I just downloaded the new Halo version!

-Wow. - Conner said ironically. - That must be a thrill, huh?

-Well, for those who can enjoy the miracle of technology and challenging entertainment, yeah it's a thrill. - while the guys argued about something Tommy couldn't understand exactly, his arms were crossed over his chest and his chin was supported on his left hand. "_There's something going on. Is it possible that she is …? No, that's nonsense."_ he took one last glance at the direction she went. "_But still, I'm allowed a little hope, ain't I?"_

* * *

_You see, this is one of my favorite couples. So I'll probably be writing most of my fics about them._

_Anyway, tell me what you think. Kisses, love ya _o/


End file.
